


Фиксация

by Barbara_Boom



Series: 2017 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Всё начинается с простого любопытства.





	Фиксация

**Author's Note:**

> физические ограничения, сексуальная дисфункция, фиговый романс

Всё начинается с простого любопытства.

— И как вы аппарируете?

Снейп, безошибочно узнаваемый после всех этих карточек, школьных портретов и колдографий в учебниках, презрительно кривит губы.

— Уизли? Пришли заложить семейный ночной горшок?

Гоблин-подмастерье, который пытается помочь Снейпу с креслом, подобострастно хихикает; Снейп отталкивает его, перелетает через порог и приземляется на мостовой. Металлические колёса замирают в каком-нибудь полуметре от Лили. Она не отступает.

— Ночные горшки гораздо актуальнее вам, — говорит она и с удовольствием наблюдает, как на щеках Снейпа разгорается румянец, — а я лишь хотела спросить, как вы попадаете домой.

Нет, ну правда. В камин кресло не поместится, на метле парализованному Снейпу делать нечего, а сидя аппарировать неудобно. Снейп внимательно оглядывает её, с головы до ног и обратно.

— Не Уизли, — констатирует он. — Поттер.

— Лили, — вежливо отвечает она и протягивает руку. Рука повисает в воздухе.

— Вот так, — говорит Снейп и исчезает.

Лили закусывает губу. Тоже мне, Стивен Хокинг нашёлся. Домашний адрес Снейпа она узнаёт за полчаса, через бывших однокурсников. Он открывает дверь, настороженный, с палочкой в руке.

— Отец рассказал? Или госпожа министр?

Она смеётся и качает головой.

— Мерло пьёшь?

И протягивает купленную в «Коопе» бутылку. Снейп хмыкает, сдаёт назад, по-маггловски вращая колёса руками, пропускает её в гостиную. Они разговаривают полвечера; Снейп пытается прочесть ей лекцию — послевоенное поколение, ответственность, все дела. Она снова смеётся:

— Только не говори, что у тебя дома нет книги Скитер. Цитируешь слово в слово.

Или:

— Евроинтеграция? Серьёзно? Ты дальше Бичи-Хэда в жизни не бывал, отвечаю.

Снейп обижается, как подросток.

— А ты? Мама за ручку по Диснейленду водила?

На второй день они сцепляются из-за тёмных искусств; Снейп демонстративно распахивает перед ней дверь, Лили показывает два пальца и сбегает. На третий день кварта красного сухого ударяет в голову. Лили не ела с утра, а тут ещё месячные на подходе; снейповское менторство раздражает.

— Ты не на лекции, проф. Не можешь общаться по-человечески — так и скажи. Обломок эпохи.

Снейп брызжет слюной и трясётся, Лили становится его жаль.

— Эй, эй, — она треплет его по руке. Пальцы впиваются в кресло, аж костяшки белеют.

— Не слишком ли много вы себе позволяете, мисс Поттер?

— Нет, — отвечает она автоматически, просто чтобы позлить Снейпа, но внезапно заводится от прикосновения к тёплым и сильным рукам, наклоняется и целует его, жадно, с зубами и языком. Снейп отвечает; он столь же пьян, как она, и ещё более агрессивен; и однако же ничего не получается.

— Эй, а ты точно не по мальчикам?

— Хороший стриптиз, мисс Поттер, — говорит Снейп, аппарируя вместе с креслом на другой конец комнаты. Лили раздражена и хочет трахаться; чёрта с два он сейчас сбежит. Лили расстёгивает молнию, сбрасывает джинсы и усаживается на подлокотники, раскинув ноги.

— Я знаю, что ты неравнодушен к моему папе.

Горячие пальцы проскальзывают внутрь; Лили рычит от удовольствия и начинает двигаться. Кресло отчаянно скрипит, в такт ему влажно хлюпает влагалище. Левой рукой Снейп мнёт её задницу и наверняка оставит синяки; если папа узнает, он убьёт их обоих. От этой мысли бросает в жар. Лили всхлипывает, вцепляется Снейпу в плечи, насаживается глубже и кончает.

— Не боишься?

— Что мы развалим твою колымагу, а Министерство не выдаст новую?

Влагалище издаёт непристойный звук. Снейп вытаскивает пальцы, подносит к лицу и облизывает.

— Что твой отец откусит головы нам обоим.

— Папа всегда говорил, что у тебя неплохо подвешен язык. — Лили прикасается к его губам, почти нежно. — Готова поспорить, это всего лишь оральная фиксация.


End file.
